Pokemon Wars!
by Cerasi J
Summary: Earth, somewhere in the USA, probably the back woods of Wisconsin, the Young Jedi Knights have crashed on planet Earth and they meet up with some strange kids from a popular TV show.


Author: Cerasi J.  
  
Summary: Earth, somewhere in the USA, (probably the back woods of Wisconsin), the Young Jedi Knights have crashed on planet Earth and they meet up with some strange kids from a popular TV show.   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the YJKs, Poke-rats, er, I mean Pokemon, so please don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jaina: "I can't believe I crashed! That's not like me at all! I never crash! I'm just like Dad and he never crashes!"   
  
Author: "Jaina dear! That's not in the scrip!"  
  
Jacen: "Yeah, good going Jaina!"  
  
Zekk: (puts his arms around Jaina) "Jacen shut up and go find some little animal to play with."  
  
Jacen: "Kay." *Jacen wanders off into the woods*  
  
Zekk: "Can we fix it?"  
  
Jaina: "Yes, but it'll take a long time, and a lotta duct tape."   
  
Tenel Ka: "How and why did we crash?"   
  
Jaina: (starts sobbing) "We crashed because of two reasons, number one, I'm a screw up, and number two I was flirting with Zekk!!"   
  
Tenel Ka: "Okay then, forget I even asked!" *Jacen runs screaming out of the woods*   
  
Jacen: (panting) "Jaina! Jaina! *pant...pant* Theres *pant* something in the *pant* woods!!"  
  
Jaina: "What was it?"   
  
Zekk: "Deer? Rabbits? Chipmunks? Wisconsin hicks?"   
  
Jacen: (to Zekk) "If I knew that I wouldn't be screaming!"   
  
Zekk: "Oh." *A small, really demented, yellow critter runs outta the woods*   
  
Small Yellow Critter: "Pika! Pika!"   
  
Jacen: "AHHHHHHHHH!!! There it is! Ohmigod! It speaks! It lives!!"   
  
Zekk: (pulls out a blaster) "Not for long!"   
  
Conveniently a young man steps out of the woods.   
  
Ash: "No, no! Don't kill him, he a rare and hard-to-find Pokemon!"   
  
Jaina: "A Poke-what?"   
  
Ash: "A Pokemon."   
  
Jaina: "I'm not askin' and you're not tellin'!"   
  
Zekk: "Whatever!"   
  
Jacen: "What does it want?"   
  
Zekk: "It wants to sell you Girl Scout cookies!!"   
  
Tenel Ka: "Whats a Girl Scout?"  
  
Jaina: "Yeah, and whats a cookie?"   
  
Jacen: "Hey! Cookie rhymes with Wookiee!"   
  
Zekk: "Nobody cares, Jacen."   
  
Ash: "My name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu."   
  
Zekk: "We don't care who you are or who he is either, just get the hell outta our story!"   
  
Ash: "I can't some silly Star Wars fan put me here."   
  
Zekk: "Oh Yeah? Some *silly* Star Wars fan, huh? I'll teach you to make fun of Star Wars and the brilliant young author you are disparaging!"   
  
Raring back, Zekk let go a kick worthy of Jason Elam. His foot sent the Pikachu citter flying off into the woods with "Learn To Fly" by the Foo Fighters blaring in the  
background. Everyone laughed when it got stuck in a tree.   
  
Ash: "That wasn't very nice of you." *Music stops*   
  
Zekk turns and looks blankly at Ash. An evil grin apon his face. Jacen and Jaina cringed, they knew what was about to happen.   
  
Yep! You guessed it!   
  
Zekk thew a punch so hard it knocked Ash around the Earth and back into the fic.   
  
Zekk: "Take that you morbid little freak!"   
  
Jaina: "Zekk, that wasn't very nice, very funny but not nice."   
  
Ash gets up and brushes himself off, and runs back into the woods.   
  
Zekk: "What a baby!!"   
  
Jaina: "Zekk, what if that dude had powers or something?"   
  
Zekk: "Then I guess I'll have to put him in a tree, too!!"   
  
Jacen: "I'm gonna go find that Pokemon thing and I'll give it to Lusa for a first date gift."   
  
Tenel Ka: "First Date gift? What the hell is up with this?! *I* am your girlfriend Jacen! How dare you, you worthless piece of %#*^! MEN!! You &^%^-ing pig! I  
don't why I even thought I could like you!!" Tenel Ka goes for Jacen's throat, Jacen runs into the woods, Tenel at his heels.   
  
Ash and a girl no bigger than Jaina come out the woods.   
  
Misty: "Ash says you kicked Pikachu into a tree."  
  
Zekk: "Really?"   
  
Misty: "And he says you beat him up."   
  
Zekk: "Really."   
  
Dr.Evil: "Yes Really! Throw me a frickin' bone here, people! I've been a mad scientist for 30 frickin' years, I think I know what I'm doing."   
  
Zekk: "Was anyone talking to you anyway?"   
  
Dr.Evil:"Well no. But I just want you all to know something, I'm going to travel back to the 60's and steal Obi-Wan Kenobi's Mojo, er, I mean Austin Power's  
Mojo!"   
  
Jaina: "We don't care what you do, just get the ^%$# outta here!!"   
  
Misty: "That was weird."   
  
Weird Al: "Yoda, Y-O-D-A, Yoda, yo-yo-yo-yo-yoda!"   
  
Gang: "Get outta here!!!!"   
  
Ash: "Fine Misty, if you don't wanna help me I'll just do it myself!" Ash wanders back into the woods.   
  
Misty starts flirting with Zekk.   
  
Jaina: "Back off girlie, he's mine."   
  
Ash comes back, holding a wicked looking handgun.   
  
Ash: "KISS MY CHARMANDER!!"   
  
Zekk: (pales) "RUN JAINA!!!!!!!!" Jaina and Zekk take off into the woods. They almost run into Jacen who seems to have lost Tenel Ka, but has found Pikachu.   
  
Jacen: "Looks guys! I found him!" Pikachu glares at Zekk and flips him off.   
  
Zekk: "Hey! Did you just see what that little turd did?!"   
  
Jaina: "No time to look now Zekk! He's coming!!"   
  
Ash: (rambling like a madmad) "Must kill Jedi Knights..."   
  
Jacen: "HELP!!"   
  
Tenel Ka: (holding lightsaber) "Hello Jacen. Do you like scary movies?"   
  
Jacen: "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Zekk: (To Jaina) "Wait we're Jedi Knights! We don't have to run!   
  
Jaina and Zekk pull out their lightsabers and slice Ash into Pokemon Master Burgers.   
  
FIN. Yes, I know it sucked but if you wanna e-mail me anyway... Send all questions, comments and hate mail to: mcgregorchick23@hotmail.com  



End file.
